A Nightly Visit
by ShadowoftheHeart
Summary: Cadvan visits Maerad in the night, but his visit leads to much more than first intended. Maerad/ Cadvan, warning mature content


(Maerad/Cadvan. **Warning**: mind the rating. It's there for a reason. You've been warned. That's all I will say.)

Maerad jumped as a sharp rapping on the door of her inn chamber reverberated through her ears. She glanced up, startled and wary. She eased however, when she heard the familiar voice of Cadvan.

"Maerad?" He sounded tentative, as he usually did when he knocked upon her door. It was odd for him to call upon her at this late hour, but she was curious.

"Yes Cadvan?"

There was a pause and the sound of a throat clearing. "May I come in?" was the reply.

Maerad glanced at herself, being dressed in naught but loose sleeping attire, and flushed. "Is something wrong? I'm a little indisposed at the moment. It is rather late."

Cadvan shifted. "I'm sorry, I'll go then. Good night Maerad." He sounded somewhat discomfited, as well as contrite.

Maerad could hear the soft pattering of Cadvan's footfalls on the creaky wooden floors as he went to leave. A strange impulse flooded through her then. She felt somewhat bad, and swiftly slipped a tunic over her head and followed out after him. Maerad bumped right into Cadvan's glimmering mage light and he glanced at her in surprise, seeing her blue eyes lucid in the darkness.

"Maerad?"

She gave him a reprimanding look before gripping a hold of his wrist and silently dragging him into her room. Cadvan followed dumbly, feeling bothered by the fact that he had awoken her and curious that she was fetching him. They stared at each other for a long moment as Maerad shut the door behind her and eyed him.

"You didn't have to go. Now what did you want to talk about?" Maerad said coolly.

Cadvan opened his mouth, but no words came out. He looked frustrated, for he opened and closed his jaw several times before sighing heavily. He plopped down on a chair in the room. Maerad was waiting for him patiently, but was puzzled, for this was unlike him.

"Did something happen?" she asked quietly.

Cadvan shook his head and he appeared to be deliberating. "Maerad, I just came because…"

Maerad raised an eyebrow. " 'Because?"

Cadvan shifted his weight, making the chair squeak. His eyebrows furrowed in his distress and he groaned. "I'm sorry Maerad. I couldn't sleep, and I had this dream…it's folly, I know. You can go back to sleep now. I apologize for bothering you."

He stood up quickly and went straight for the door, but Maerad stopped him and kept him there in the chair. "Honestly Cadvan. You are acting strangely."

Cadvan's eyes noticed that Maerad's dark hair undulated about her willowy figure and how becoming she looked even with her clothes put on so hastily. Her curves were accentuated in the faint glow from their mage lights and he quickly averted his gaze as a tingling sensation was sent through his stomach. He imagined what it must be like to feel the soft skin beneath the fabric of her clothes and stiffened considerably.

_Bad Cadvan, thinking such lewd thoughts about your friend! If Maerad knew_…

"Cadvan?" Maerad was watching him curiously.

The bard's eyes met hers, but he gradually took on a calm pretense. "I had a dream that you were hurt, and I came to check up on you. I was worried that, well…but you are fine now, so I will go."

The conversation would have ended there, if Maerad's hand had not found Cadvan's shoulder. She smiled too-brightly-which struck the man deeply. She looked pleasant at that moment; both hauntingly beautiful and ethereal. Suddenly, the pressure of her hand became more and more known to Cadvan and he was realizing that at that moment Maerad was not a mere teenage girl to him.

One of his hands reached unconsciously outward and grazed the outline of her docile face and ran gently down the angle of her jaw. Maerad inclined her head upward and soft sound escaped her throat. Some of Cadvan's fingers caught a few dark tendrils of her silky hair and he cupped her face.

He was looking at her earnestly and caressed her face. Maerad closed her eyes and muttered his name. The sound of her voice sent a strange thrill through the bard. His other hand suddenly itched for contact and he ruffled her hair. Maerad clasped one of her hands swiftly over Cadvan's own however, and stared up at him fervently.

There was a mixed pause. Cadvan was confused, wondering if she was telling him to stop or not. "Maerad?"

She shook her head and Cadvan noticed that she was slightly caressing his hand in her own. "Cadvan…" Her lips remained parted slightly and her eyes gleamed so ardently, that Cadvan shuddered.

"Maerad, don't look at me like that, I…"

It was then that she pressed her lips to his hand and kissed his fingers tenderly. The brushing of her lips against his flesh felt like fire to him. She clasped his hand close to her heart and Cadvan breathed heavily. Maerad had closed her eyes for a moment but then glanced up at him starkly.

The bard lost a measure of control and claimed her lips with his own. It took a moment for Maerad to adjust and realize what was occurring. She let out a muffled sound of surprise before a wave of warmth washed over her. Her body responded naturally and she replied to Cadvan's kiss.

It was chaste at first and there were no words. Cadvan was nearly falling out of his chair and Maerad was kneeling before him. Cadvan eased his hands around Maerad's waist and lifted her as he stood. He held her close and kissed her more deeply.

_Maerad, I…should I stop, I…_

Maerad's arms locked around Cadvan's neck and she kissed him more fiercely. The bard teetered slightly, surprised by her bravado.

_Are you sure?_

He thought he heard a growl.

_Yes Cadvan. I don't understand this, but by the Light…don't stop now._

These words sent a jolt of energy through Cadvan. His paternal guise shattered at that moment. Maerad began to pry at his bottom lip before he finally opted to go further. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and Cadvan unconsciously groaned. Maerad pressed herself more firmly against him and they didn't realize they were gradually backing up.

Cadvan's back bumped up against the wall and his whole body was aflame. He was hot and hard, and both of them were panting heavily. They were gradually becoming more feverish and insistent, kissing more passionately and letting their hands wander unconsciously.

Maerad was tugging at Cadvan's clothing, and he stopped kissing her at that moment. He stared at her, wide-eyed. "Maerad, do you really want this? If we go any further I won't be able to control myself. I don't want you to get hurt."

Maerad glared at him. "Stop worrying. I am not a child anymore Cadvan, and there is no one else I trust more than you. Yes I want this, and I don't want you to hold back."

Cadvan breathed heavily and nodded in acquiescence. His hands paused before Maerad and he hesitantly touched the fabric of her clothing. His fingers met the fastenings of her tunic and he swiftly undid them and let his hands brush her naked flesh, causing her to murmur quietly. Her breath got caught in her throat when Cadvan slid her shirt down and one of his hands cupped a breast.

He caressed the pert mound before kissing it. Maerad gasped quietly, but Cadvan shushed her. Her trailed kissed down her body, attending to each part of her carefully. He lifted her effortlessly and carried her over to the bed and persisted to kiss her. He lay over top of her, but stilled when Maerad pulled at his clothing.

Her hands found their way under his shirt and she fumbled as she tried to get it off of him. Cadvan discarded it with ease and Maerad stared at the fine contours of his smooth muscles and she ran a hand tenderly along his side and trailed kisses down his chest. Her hands grasped his hips and Cadvan grinded against her on instinct.

He groaned and ached to be inside of her. Maerad seemed to take pleasure in torturing him however, and she slid his trousers down his narrow hips slowly and sensually stroked his long, lean flanks. He straddled her then and noticed Maerad's face color when she saw him completely for the first time.

She dared to grasp him, and Cadvan groaned. He spread Maerad's legs and stilled, staring at her intensely. "Are you ready? It may hurt."

Maerad nodded swiftly and she held onto Cadvan fiercely. She cried out in mixed pain and pleasure as he entered her, yet it was muffled as Cadvan kissed her and ruffled her hair affectionately to help calm her. Cadvan was gentle at first, but soon they fell into a hypnotic rhythm and they met each other with each thrust.

Their lovemaking became more than just an instinctual desire for release. They became one, filling each other with their passions. It intensified with each second, become more avid, swifter, and pushing them over the edge. Soon their bodies ached and reverberated with pleasure, and they cried out each other's names as they came to the deepest pinnacle of release and confluence.

Cadvan collapsed against Maerad, panting, while her eyes gleamed and she smiled at him almost wolfishly. She began to laugh wearily in her bliss and she held Cadvan as he rested against her. He kissed her brow and held her in return. Their bodies glistened with perspiration and enfolded each other in their embrace.

Both of their hearts were racing and they gradually settled in the bed. Maerad closed her eyes and sighed contentedly after a few moments. "Cadvan?"

He had begun to drift off in her arms and replied lazily. "Hm?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him starkly. "Can we do that again sometime?"


End file.
